Divergent Love Stories
by sofotaylor
Summary: If the war never happened. Tris becomes an initiate trainer, working alongside Tobias. But when the initiates arrive, love triangles soon follow. What happens when, against all odds, Tris and Tobias stay together? Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Tris' p.o.v

I wake to a shattering sound followed by profanities and muttering, a slight smile spreading across my face._ Tobias. _Every Monday he breaks a glass tripping over the coffee table. The first Monday after I moved in with him, he scared me half to death. I grin at the memory as I rip the blue quilt off to go help him clean up the shards.

x.x.x

I'm still blinking away sleep when Tobias sneaks up behind me and wraps his arms around me, kissing the hollow of my neck.

"Are you nervous?" he asks me, His arms still wound tightly around my waist.

"No," I reply "but I will be when you make both of us late." He chuckles in my ear as he reluctantly pulls himself away from me so I can get ready.

x.x.x

I lied. I was so nervous I could barely eat anything at breakfast because the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't let me.

"You're pale" Christina tells me as I poke at the toast on my plate. I get up and walk away muttering excuses about being sick. When I reach Tobias's apartment, I collapse to the floor letting my knees shake. After a few minutes I check my watch. _30 minutes until the initiates get here._ I take a deep breath and peel myself up off the floor. I decide to go wash my face and change my sweaty clothes. I decide on black jeans and a shirt that is tight but not too tight.

I didn't hear Tobias walk in, so when I turn around, my knees give out. I laugh it off as I once again pull myself up off the floor. Tobias just takes my hand and leads me to the net room. We arrive just in time to see a flash of yellow falling into the net.

I reach my hand into the net to pull the amity girl out of the net. She is tall, clearing my head by half a foot. She has pale skin with large blue-grey eyes, a small nose with a spatter of freckles that reaches all the way out to her ears.

"Name?" I ask once both her feet are firmly planted on the ground.

"S-Sam" she stutters, still frazzled from jumping off a building.

"Call it Four." I mutter in his general direction.

"First jumper; Sam!" he yells into the crowd of dauntless packed around the net. Cheers go up just as the second jumper clears the gaping hole in the ceiling.

This time Tobias reaches into the net to pull out a handsome Erudite boy.

"Name?" Tobias asks sternly looking the boy right in the eye and keeping a hand on his shoulder.

"Josh" he spits at Tobias yanking his shoulder out of his hand. He spins on his heel to go stand next to Sam. I wonder why he would pick Dauntless? I zone out as the next three initiates jump and Tobias asks their name.

I awake from my stupor when Christina waves a hand in front of my face. "He's so hot!" she whisper-squeals into my ear pointing towards a tall, broad shouldered, dirty blonde boy. His lips stuck out in a permanent sneer. I predicted that he would be a trouble maker.

Once Max whistled down from the top of the building, signaling that all the initiates had jumped; Tobias, Christina, Uriah and I started to lead the group of initiates down the passageway towards the Pit.

x.x.x

We reach the spot where the dauntless-borns separate from the transfers and stop abruptly.

"This is where we separate." Tobias announces "All dauntless-born initiates are to go with Uriah and Christina. I assume you don't need a tour."

Once the squeaking of Christina's sneakers had faded into the distance, I open my mouth to speak.

"Are you single?" a deep husky voice asks from the center of the group.

I feel Tobias stiffen next to me. I scan the crowd to see who asked, and my eyes land on one person. _Blonde Boy_. I saunter up to him looking him right in the eyes. I almost have to look straight up to see his face.

"Why do you ask?" I say, my eyes finding his.

"Because, you're…" I backhand him before he can get any farther into that sentence.

I take my spot next to Tobias again. "Any more questions?" I pause. "Good, now we can continue."

** Xoxo**

** sofo**


	2. Chapter 2

Light blinds me as I lead the initiates into the Pit. There were a few gasps from the herd as they drank in the view.

"This is the Pit. The center of all Dauntless life." Four barks at them.

We slowly move across the pit towards the chasm. Blonde Boy keeps his eyes trained on me the entire time. He makes me nervous. I don't want someone annoying in my first year.

"The Chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy! Four shouts. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned."

I smile at the familiar words. As soon as he finishes, we start walking up the paths that criss-cross the walls of the Pit toward the initiate dorms.

x.x.x

I stand quietly behind Tobias as he unlocks the door to our apartment. Silence has never been awkward between us, just comfortable.

"So… that was… interesting." Tobias says as he pushes through the door and takes off his jacket.

"Interesting is definitely the word." I respond as I start emptying the contents of my pockets into the bowl by the door.

"I can't believe you hit Hunter." _Hunter._ So his name is Hunter. I push myself into Tobias and stand on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Never underestimate me Tobias Eaton." I whisper quietly into his ear. I wrap my arms around his neck as i start to slowly kiss from his ear, to his cheek, to the very corner of his mouth.

"_Ever."_ I mutter as I close the space between our lips.

He slowly pushes me against the wall as our lips move in unison. His tongue nudges my lips apart and quickly dominates my mouth. His hands move up my thighs as he lifts me using the wall for leverage.

I gasp for air as his lips break from mine to move down to my throat. He kisses each of my ravens slowly, savoring my heavy breathing. His mouth moves up my neck to lick down my jawline toward my swollen lips. I take his lower lip into my mouth and lightly nip at it. A moan erupts from his mouth.

We both snap to attention when the door handle jiggles. Uriah bursts through the door, making Tobias drop me out of surprise.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry… I didn't realize… I'm so sorry" Uriah stutterers averting his eyes.

"What do you want, Uriah?" Tobias says, aggravated as he pulls me off the floor

"I just... wanted... party tonight" Uriah stutters, still embarrassed.

Tobias saunters over to stand in front of Uriah. Even though he has grown a few inches taller, Tobias towers over him.

"Next time, knock." He mutters, pushing him through the door. "We'll be there!" he yells as slams the door in Uriah's face.

"Now, where were we?" he whispers as he grabs my waist and pulls me to him. I give him a small, chaste kiss on the cheek before ducking away into the bathroom.

x.x.x

Just as I step out of the shower, I hear scuffling outside the bathroom door.

"Tris! Lock the door!" I hear Tobias shout. I lunge toward the door, almost losing my towel. Just as my fingers land on the handle, it bursts open to reveal a slightly frazzled Christina, who pays no attention to Tobias who is laying on the floor holding his groin.

"Hey, Tris. How's it going?" She asks, slightly out of breath.

"Should I ask what happened?" I say to both of them.

"Nope." they reply in unison. I think Tobias' ego took a hit. I peek over christina's shoulder to see him peel himself off the floor.

"I'm going to Zeke's" he shouts as he walks through the front door.

"So, Christina. what brings you here? I thought you would be getting ready for the party tonight?" i ask as i turn away from the door and towards her.

"Thats exactly why i'm here. I can get myself ready, you can't" she replies, dragging me toward my closet.

"Christina! I'm an adult, I can dress myself! I yell, taking offense to her comment.

"Yes, if you want to go to the party in a sweatshirt and jeans." she counters, pulling outfits out of my closet. "And why do most of the clothes I bought you still have the tags on them?

"Too many outfits, not enough parties." I respond, plopping down on my bed. I am so not ready for what Christina is about to do to me.

**xoxo**

**sofo**


End file.
